Dark Land Brunch
by Spacebabie
Summary: Oneshot Takes place after A New Man. Bowser invites Mario and Peach to Dark Land for Brunch. Mario is a bit suspicous about the invite. Bowser has several surprises for everyone. MarioXPeach, BowserXOC, LudwigXOC. Small Warning for Bathroom Humor.


**Disclaimer: **Mario, Peach and related characters belong to Shiguru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

The Characters of Madam S/ Angela Segali, Silhouette Mcgee, and Kamron belong to me.

**Setting**: This story takes place a few months after A New Man.

**Pairings**: Mario/Peach, Ludwig/OC, Bowser/OC

**Warning**: Bathroom humor near the end.

**Dark Land Brunch**

* * *

This wasn't the first time Bowser waited for Mario to arrive at his castle, and as always there was the sense of anticipation, the anxiety that burned through him like the magma beneath most of the charred land of his kingdom. Only this time he had personally invited both his former enemy and his former love to his castle, and he wanted to make certain that everything would go properly.

"Are the omelets being prepared?" Bowser barked. He felt beads of sweat forming on the top of his scales. It was almost ten in the morning and he was certain his guests would arrive at any minute. The food for this tea time brunch had to be finished.

"Several different kinds of omelets have been cooked and more are being made," Kammy held up the list she had made the evening before along with Bowser. "Including frittatas."

"Good," Bowser inhaled. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this nervous. Except when he had proposed to his past wives. "What of the pastries?"

"The cinnamon rolls and the strudels are out of the oven and being cooled," Kammy marked a check on the list. "The tea is being brewed the finger sandwiches are being made and the cantaloupe has been sliced. Some of the pieces have been wrapped in prosciutto."

"Good," Bowser was certain they had forgotten something. He furrowed his brow has he had pondered what that was. The meal was a combination of tea and brunch. The food served would be the type that one would expect at both. "Coffee," he blurted out. "Coffee is a breakfast drink and a brunch drink and then there is that mix with the champagne and orange juice."

"There will be coffee and mimosas," Kammy assured him.

"Hey King Dad," Morton stuck his head into the room.

"Well what do you know?" Bowser placed his hands on his hips. "He lives."

"Of course I am alive," Morton had visible shadows under his blood shot eyes and his face had broken out in acne.

"My third youngest has emerged from his fortress of solitude," Bowser couldn't help but feel annoyed at Morton. For the past few weeks he hadn't seen him. The kid had holed himself in his room, never stepped outside to greet anyone, refused to even eat meals with the family.

"I thought Lemmy was the clown," Morton never lost his scowl.

"We have missed you," Kammy pursed her lips together.

"Okay, the two of you are scaring me," Morton said. "I heard you had a party planned."

"It is a tea and brunch combination," Kammy corrected.

"What kind of food will there be?" The corners of Morton's mouth turned up.

"None for you," Bowser continued to glare at him. There always had to be the one. He had thought it was going to be Lemmy to turn out to be the black sheep, but while Lemmy might not be the brightest of his eight children and was very immature for his age at least he was polite. "This is a sophisticated event."

"Why is Ludwig and Dru going to be there?"

"Because they are mature and sophisticated," Bowser snapped. Roy was about as uncouth as Morton but he at least knew when to keep his mouth shut. He didn't have to worry about making him and Tethys feel left out. Both went to the Prairnet kingdom along with their son, Elton to visit Tethys's family.

"What about the others?" Morton asked.

"Roy and Tethys took Elton to see his other grandparents. It is a bit of a trip for Wendy and her family, Lemmy and Nastasia are working on their own circus, Iggy is in Sarasaland and your younger brothers are getting ready to play tennis with Larry's friends." Bowser did feel a bit unusual when Lemmy told him who his girlfriend was, but after a few weeks Bowser felt she was good for him. She provided the maturity that he needed and with her business sense there was a certainty that the circus was going to be a success.

Iggy and Princess Daisy have made it official that they were dating. Bowser had to admit his nearsighted child had good taste. Daisy was beautiful and her eager and energetic spirit was adorable. He would have never kidnapped her though. Unlike Peach, she punches. His jaw felt sore whenever he saw her.

Larry's friends were good kids. He wasn't disappointed when he had found out about his second youngest's brush with the undead in the past. The kid had grown into a capable fighter. The young magikoopa, Kamron was also skilled for his age. Then there was the cat girl. She had a mouth and an attitude. It might have grated on someone, but not on Bowser. She was also a bit cute and even though Larry had said they were just friends he had high hopes the two would fall in love.

"Why don't you go join them?" Kammy suggested in a soft tone. "The exorcise could be good for you and after you are done I will make you lunch and give you something to help clear up your complexion."

"Clear up my what?" Morton blinked.

"You got zits," Bowser explained. "You better not let Mario see you, or he will mistake your face for a pizza."

"I have zits?" Morton ran his fingers along his cheeks. "Aw man."

"Don't touch them," Kammy held up a finger. "You will make it worse. Go wash your face, but do it gently and then go meet with the others in the tennis court."

"I swear you are too soft on that boy," Bowser shook his head

"And you can be too harsh on him sometimes." Kammy spun around and wagged her finger at him.

"He needs a good kick in the tail. All he ever does is stay in his room and talk on the Internet and broadcast his thoughts all over the world."

"Those thoughts are bringing in money," Kammy said.

"They are?" Bowser stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"As the plague. He gets actual checks in the mail."

"Hmmm," Bowser rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Maybe we should have him talk with Lemmy's girlfriend."

"Perhaps but later," Kammy pointed to the clock. "It is five minutes until ten."

"Crap, back to the list."

"Everything related to food has been checked off."

"Does Kamek know where he should be?"

"He is in the training room." Kammy looked up from the list. "Have the two of you planned something and didn't tell me?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Bowser dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. "Do you have the box?"

"Right here," Kammy pulled out a small box covered in velvet from her pocket.

"Great," Bowser released a sigh. He just hoped everything would go as planned.

* * *

"I wonder who is going to answer the door," Mario said when he and Peach had arrived at Bowser's castle. He was a bit surprised that they did not run into any trouble on the way, then again Mario had shifted to his Koopa form before they left their home and they were invited. Mario could not help but to think the whole thing was a bad idea. After all it was Bowser who had invited him and Peach to Dark Land for brunch. Such invitations in the past had always led to traps.

"Stop fidgeting with your bands," Peach folded up her parasol. Mario was uncertain why she brought it along. Dark Land had earned its name for a reason.

"Sorry," Mario stared at the spiked bands on his wrists. He wore them along with the bands on his upper arms, collar, and his hat, and nothing else. The bands were a wedding gift from Bowser and Mario was uncertain what the Koopa king had intended with such gift. When he and Peach had received gifts from Bowser, Toadsworth had ordered the royal bomb squad to inspect them.

Peach wore a different pink gown, one that was more loose and billowy than her favorite dress. It had plenty of room for her pregnancy. She was six months along and both her father and Toadsworth worried for both her safety and the baby's. She also wore her usual crown. She also wore a necklace of pink pearls with a heart shaped jewel hanging from the center and matching pink bracelets. The jewelry was Bowser's gift to her.

The large wooden doors were pulled open causing the gears to whine. Ludwig von Koopa stood behind the doors, dressed similarly as Mario but he was also wearing a pale blue polo.

"Hello," Peach smiled at the future king.

"Good morning," Ludwig took her hand into his and kissed the top. "You look quite radiant. I know I haven't said anything to you yet, but congratulations."

"Thank you," Mario said along with Peach.

"This way to the dining hall," Ludwig turned around and led them through the castle. It was hard to believe this was the same arrogant brat that Mario had fought against in Pipe Land.

"Will we be joining up with the whole family?" Peach asked.

"Just my father, Kammy, my wife, my daughter and Mrs. Segali." Ludwig explained. "She should be finishing up with her special nap by now."

"How is my mother?" Mario kept staring at decorations within the halls. Many of the statues and paintings seem to be staring back at him. "How are you with the medicine?"

"Father has made sure we have stocked up on supplies. Her room has a small refrigerator filled with her medicine." Ludwig turned around and smiled. "He adores her you know. I believe he is in love with her."

"Really?" Mario swallowed. It was great that Bowser was treating her right, but there was an unsettling feeling that burned up pure bile in the pit of his stomach. His mother and Bowser, together? Granted he did not know her that long, being raised by his aunt and uncle in Brooklyn and he probably would have felt even sicker if it was his Aunt Callie, but still it was his mother.

"Mario," Peach whispered and tapped her mouth.

The dining hall table was indeed as long as Mario had imagined it to be and was filled with silver covered trays, plates made out of fine china, sparkling crystal wine flutes, shining silver ware, beautiful flower arrangements and several silver pots and crystal decanters filled with an orange colored liquid.

A female Koopa with dark hair cut in a short and cute style was placing a female hatchling into the high chair. Like her mother she had a silver head and shell, but her hair was wild and blue.

"This must be little Elise," Peach cooed at the infant. "She is adorable."

"Of course she is," the female beamed until she saw it was Peach standing next to her. Her smile faded and her eyes fixed into a hard and cold stare. "Princess Peach of the Mushroom kingdom I presume?" She asked in a dull tone.

"And her husband," Mario did not like the way she was talking to his wife.

"Mario?" Dru's eyes widened a bit and the corners of her mouth turned up.

"Yes?" Mario raised his eyebrows. This was the first time he had come across the future Koopa Queen and while he was certain she had heard of him she had never seen him in person, and not while he was in his Koopa form.

"Did you get your shell polished?"

"I had it waxed," Mario turned to face Elise. "You certainly are a cutie." Mario crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, causing the hatchling to laugh. Elise was adorable, but his niece was the cutest female hatchling.

"Please tell me you hadn't used turtle wax," Ludwig whispered to him.

"Actually," Mario rubbed the top of his head.

"We have a special type of wax for our shells." Ludwig patted him on the shoulder.

"It is good to see that you all have remembered your manners," Kammy's voice brought their focus to the front table. "The King of Dark Land has arrived."

Bowser emerged first, wearing nothing but his spiked bands. He had his red hair combed back and held with a good bit of gel. The lights reflected off his polished shell in a bright green sheen. The Koopa king nodded at his guests and turned to the entrance and held out his hand.

A pale human hand was placed upon it seconds before Madam S stepped through. She was dressed in a lavender blouse and matching skirt. Her hair was styled in ringlets and she appeared to have been wearing eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss. Gold droplets hung from her ears and her eyes sparkled with pure adoration as she stared at Bowser.

The burning sensation returned to Mario's stomach and grew even fiercer than before when Bowser kissed the top of his mother's hand and placed several small pecks up his arm.

Mario wasn't the only one who seemed to be a bit fazed by the display. Ludwig was rapidly twitching his tail.

"Sorry we are a few minutes late," Madam S apologized.

"Why don't we all take our seats," Bowser said as he pulled out a chair for Mario's mother. Once she was scooted in he pulled out another for Kammy.

Mario repeated the gesture for Peach and Ludwig had pulled out a chair for Dru.

Once everyone was seated Kammy picked up a bell and rang it. Only a few seconds went by before the room was filled with Goombas, Troopas and Shyguys bustling around, removing the lids from the trays, placing food on the plates and pouring drinks.

Mario requested a triangular slice of frittata, a spicy sausage omelet, a Denver omelet, a couple of cinnamon rolls, several finger sandwiches, and several wedges of cantaloupe wrapped in prosciutto, so Peach would not get on his case for not getting enough fruit in his system.

"This is quite delicious," Peach said once everyone has been seated and she had taken her first bite." Thank you for inviting us."

"I'm glad you made it," Bowser said. Mario tilted his head and analogized the way Bowser had said it, but he could not detect any form of sarcasm. What kind of spell has his mom performed on Bowser, and should he be proud of it?

"I have never expected my brother to raise you with these kinds of manners, Mario," Madam S said after a few minutes. "Nor did I expect you to execute such with this type of grace."

"Oh?" Mario paused from sipping from his coffee. He stared at his fourth talon and how it was raised. Both he and Peach have cut their food into dainty bites and ate slowly, always dabbing their mouths with their napkins. "They just taught me the basics. Use please and thank you, don't reach across the table, don't leave without asking to be excused, no elbows, always use my napkin and to not wear my hat when I'm eating." He had removed his hat and placed it on his lap as soon as he had sat down.

"Toadsworth has been grooming him to be a proper prince," Peach explained. "Or at least as proper prince by Toadsworth's definition. He even had new clothes and a crown made for Mario."

"You have a crown?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't wear it all the time," Mario explained. "I usually wear my shirt and overalls."

"But you didn't wear them here," Dru said and Mario was certain she sounded disappointed.

"They don't fit me when I am in Koopa form," Mario set down the cup. "And I thought being in Koopa form would be more respectful for Bowser."

"I'm touched," Bowser smiled, his gaze met with Madam S's. "But don't eat like human royalty, when you aint a human."

"And Peach dear, you are eating for two," Madam S pointed out. "I want all of my grandchildren to be strong and healthy."

"Aw thanks," Mario took a larger bite from one of his sandwiches and used his claws to polish off a roll.

"I hope you don't think I'm rude," Kammy spoke up. "But I am curious about the baby."

"The doctor says it is going to be a boy," Peach answered.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Ludwig asked.

"We are thinking of Mario Junior," Mario said.

"I was going to ask about the child's species," Kammy said after she cleared her throat. "Especially considering that his parents aren't exactly pure human."

"The doctor doesn't know," Peach shrugged. They had brought the question up in the past but they didn't receive any clear answers. "He thinks the child might change like we do."

"Are you changing?" Madam S asked.

"No," Peach shook her head. "They think that might be bad for the baby. I do all that I can to keep from shifting, but afterwards I can change all that I want."

"What about your people?" Dru asked. "I know the toadish are not very fond of our species."

"We are both working on that," Mario answered. "They are receiving messages from the other kingdoms. They know about Luigi and see that he is a respectable king and loved by the people of Sugar Land."

"Love," Bowser sighed. "That reminds me, Angela have I told you that I love you today?"

"About five times, Bowser dear," Angela smiled at him. "_Ti amo."_

The food dropped from Mario's mouth and landed on the floor. Did he just hear those words come out of his mother's mouth?

"Your name means angel and you are an angel," Bowser never stopped looking at her. "A beautiful angel who's light shone through this darkened land and into my heart. You made me feel like the most loved reptile around. Your voice is a pure melody and you are not a delicate flower, but you are a fierce fighter who launched an arrow into my heart."

Mario could not believe sugar sap he was hearing from Bowser. Has he ever tried the same lines on Peach? He swore he hear gagging from Ludwig's direction and when he turned to look at the Koopa prince Ludwig had turned his attention straight at his daughter.

"Bowser you are such a sweetie," Madam S purred. "Some say you are a beast, but you are more of a gentleman."

"I know it feels like we are married, but I want to make it official. Kammy can I have the ring?"

"Here you go," Kammy handed him a small jewelry box.

"Angela Segali, will you grant me your hand in marriage?" Bowser flipped open the box to reveal a large purple stone set on a golden band.

"I love to be married to you," Angela kissed the side of Bowser's snout. "I'd be honored if my oldest son would be the one to give me away." She turned to face Mario.

Mario had no idea his mouth was hanging until he felt Peach close it for him. "Sure." His voice came out in a weak croak. "We have to let Luigi know."

"Of course we will," Angela never lost her smile.

Mario drained the rest of his cup. What the hell just happened? He turned to Peach who had a dreamy smile on her face and her eyes were enraptured. Dru had the same look on her face and Ludwig was staring at his near empty plate. His face had grown quite pale.

"Perhaps after everyone has eaten I should spend some time with my new son," Bowser suggested.

"Sounds good," Mario grinned weakly. Good thing he was still hungry and there was plenty of food.

* * *

No sooner had Mario polished off his second plate full containing a few bagels with cream cheese and lox, an eggs benedict, a piece of strudel and a little bit of fruit salad when Bowser tapped him on the shell.

"You want to talk now?" Mario asked.

"Yes now," Bowser folded his arms.

"What about Peach?" Mario just couldn't leave her at the breakfast table.

"Dru and I will take care of her," Madam S approached him. "I know this may be hard for you."

"I wouldn't say hard," Mario fought hard to keep up the politeness. "I don't know exactly what to say."

"This is uncomfortable for the both of us," Bowser said before he nodded at Kammy. "Make sure lunch is prepared for the others."

"I will sire," Kammy had left her seat and tapped Ludwig on his shell. "Why don't you go and find your brothers and let them know lunch will be soon."

"Sure," Ludwig slid out of his chair. The poor kid was still in the state of shock.

"Follow me," Bowser said before he walked down one of the halls.

Mario followed him, unsure of what to say. What should he call the Koopa King? He felt it wasn't right to use one of his old insults, not when his old enemy became engaged to his mother. He didn't want to call him sire, or even sir, and calling him dad was just right out of the question.

"Where are we going?" Mario asked once they two of them reached the staircase.

"Training rooms," Bowser rubbed his stomach. "To work of all those calories we just consumed, and to talk."

"Talk is good," Mario, pressed his own claws together. He wished he knew what to say.

"You don't have to say it, I can read it on your face. You are not exactly thrilled for your mother and I."

"Not true," Mario shook his head. "I'm happy for my mother. I want her to be happy, after all she went through she deserves to be happy."

"You are not going to feel uncomfortable when you visit us are you?" Bowser raised his bushy red eyebrows.

"No," Mario shook his head. "After all those years of being separated I want to see her as much as I can. She has been through a lot."

"She has told me everything and I can 't imagine what it would be like to separated from my children. Some of them can be brats and anger me at times, but they are my kids." He paused in front of a large doorway. "Here we are."

The large room reminded Mario of a gym. The stone floors had to have been sanded down or something for the polished wood to be placed on the surface. One corner of the room had weight machines and even a few treadmills and exorcise bikes. There were several weights, stacked on several shelves. Various Troopas, Hammer Bros, and Goombas were setting up what appeared to be targets, including wooden dummies with faces crudely painted on them.

"Every thing is ready for you sire." Kamek said as two Hammer bros set down a barrel filled with hammers between the two Koopas.

"What is this?" Mario asked.

"Exorcise." Bowser grabbed a handful of hammers. "And I want to see how well you throw." He threw several hammers at the various targets, each one smashing into the center of faces and rendering them into splinters.

"Oh," Mario grabbed the rest. He took aim and threw them at a fast pace, until half of the remaining targets were reduced to kindling.

"Excellent," Bowser grinned.

"It was a piece of cake," Mario grinned back. "Don't forget about all those hammer suits I got out of treasure boxes."

"I wont forget. Now lets see how your fire is." Bowser approached the next group of targets, inhaled and released a long stream of flames.

Mario closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He felt the fire burn with in. He opened his eyes and released the fire, singing the remaining targets and nearly a Goomba who had wondered to close.

"Sorry about that," Mario apologized to the fungus.

"You never have apologized to the Goombas before when you attacked them." Bowser said.

"Well they were attacking me first."

"You have excellent control of your fire," Bowser beamed. He was actually proud of Mario's skill? "All right, remove the lumber and several of you line up." He shouted out to his soldiers.

The damaged targets were removed and many of the goons lined up in a neat row. All had nervous expressions and several were shaking.

"We are not going to burn them?" Mario asked.

"Nope," Bowser turned to his goons and roared. Several of the troops were bowled over. With a satisfied grin he turned to Mario.

Mario repeated the action, feeling the roar come from deep within his stomach. He blinked when he saw that three Goombas, three Troopas and a Hammer bro had fallen on their backside.

"Excellent," Bowser rubbed his hands. "Just two more."

"Wait," Mario held up a claw. "I thought we are getting exorcise, not you testing out my abilities."

"We are doing both. Now Brace yourself." He ran towards his minions who were still standing, leapt as high as he could and landed. The force of his landing caused a small quake that sent several more of his soldiers to tumble on the ground.

"He wants me to jump," Mario chuckled. This was what he was best at, except his little brother was better. "Here I go." He ran towards the group of goons and leapt up in the air. "Yahoo!" He tucked up his legs and landed in ground pound style. He heard more shaking from his land and watched as the others fell to their knees.

"Superb," Bowser laughed. "Well? About some applause for my future stepson?" He barked at his soldiers as they got back up to their feet.

"Hooray Mario."

"You are awesome, Mario."

"Great job." Several cheered and those with hands clapped.

"Uh thanks," Mario rubbed the top of his head. "What is the last test?"

"Strength," Bowser walked over to a set of dumbbells and picked up one that was laden with several large copper hued weights.

Mario winced at the sight. He would have to have used two arms for that one and not even he could have lifted that much. Too his shock, Bowser picked up an identical dumbbell with his free hand. The Koopa king raised both of them over his head ten times in a row before he set them down.

"I am not as strong as you," Mario stood in front of one barbell and used both hands to raise it above his head. They were much lighter than he had thought.

"You are stronger than you think," Bowser said. "Now try the both of them."

"Okie-dokie," Mario set down the dumbbell and tried to lift it one hand. With two hands it was pretty simple, but nearly impossible with the one.

"Knock off about ten pounds on each," Bowser ordered.

Mario waited while the two Hammer Bros fiddled around with the weights before he tired one handed again. He felt some strain, but he was able to lift it. He grabbed the second one and held it high above his head.

"Each one is 490 pounds," Bowser explained as Kamek approached the two of them.

"I'm lifting over 900 pounds?" Mario blinked.

"Nearly a thousand," Bowser said.

"He is an impressive Koopa," Kamek waved his wand.

"Hey," Mario shouted as a circle, square, and triangle struck him in the center of his chest. He set the weights down with a thud. "What the hell was that?" He glared at Kamek. "What did you do to me?"

"Something that should have been done a long time ago," Kamek folded his arms. "Congratulations. You are now like your brother."

"I'm a pure Koopa?" Mario swallowed. The day kept on getting stranger and stranger. "I'm not going to ever change back?"

"Why would you want to?" Kamek asked.

"You," Mario growled and lunged himself at the Magikoopa. He would have pounced on Kamek if Bowser hadn't held him back. He snarled even louder and slashed his claws through the air.

"It was Bowser's idea," Kamek said as he stepped back away from them.

"I should have known better to trust you," Mario swung around. He leaped again and growled, only to land flat on his stomach.

"It was a gift," Bowser explained.

"A gift?" Mario repeated.

"I feel that you are worthy to be a true Koopa."

"A true Koopa? You wanted to make me into a pure Koopa? I'll show you how powerful a Koopa I can really be." Mario clenched his fists and felt the fire burn within him.

"Luigi doesn't mind."

"But I'm not Luigi."

"I can't believe you actually like changing back into a pathetic human," Kamek held up a struggling Goomba in front of his face as a shield.

"Kamek," Bowser growled. "I do not ever want to hear such words fall out of your mouth."

"Sire?" Kamek released his hold on the Goomba.

"You will never insult humanity ever again. If I ever hear you use such language in reference to humans you will mop the dungeon floor with your tongue."

"But sire?"

"Not Buts," Bower held up a hand. "Your future queen is a human, and one of the most beautiful, clever, brave, and strong humans in this world. I want her to feel the same amount of love and respect from my subjects that I shower upon her. Now apologize to Mario."

"I'm sorry I insulted your former species," Kamek said.

"Good," Bowser pointed to the entrance. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Yes sire," Kamek ran out of the room, followed by the rest of the goons.

"Now where were we?" Bowser asked.

"I was about to attack you," Mario said. He didn't feel the desire to attack, nor did he feel the anger. "I'm just not sure if I want to anymore." Not after what he said about his mother.

"Come on, son. Lets go to the mud pits and relax."

* * *

Neither reptile said anything to each other on their way to the mud pits. Mario kept thinking of what he was going to say to Peach regarding his new permanent form. He also kept thinking of what had just happened. He was a pure Koopa. He was going to need a new set of princely clothing to wear. How were the others going to accept, more importantly how were the mushroom people going to react?

"Don't let the appearance fool you," Bowser said once they entered the pits. They were both standing in front of a crater filled with something that resembled Cream of Wheat. Several bubbles kept appearing on the surface and popping "It aint boiling, not exactly, but our hides can handle it."

"One of the perks of being a Koopa?" Mario asked.

"Don't sound so glum," Bowser shielded his eyes. "Here they come." He pointed to the two Drybones that were pulling a cooler. "Just leave it by the side." The two skeletons shook off the harness and continued on their way. "Climb on in." Bowser stepped into the pit and lowered himself.

"I'm going to have to get used to this," Mario sighed. He placed one foot in the mud. It felt warm and creamy. Peach had a little mushroom shaped dispenser that could heat up lotion. Mario had accidentally gotten some of the warm lotion on his arm. The mud felt exactly like that lotion. "This feels great." Mario sat down next to Bowser.

"You see?" Bowser reached into the cooler and brought out a beer. "Have a drink."

"Beer?" Mario stared at the label.

"I'm not fond of that fruity girly drink," Bowser explained. "But your mother loves it." He end of the bottle between his teeth and twisted the bottle until the cap came off. "Your mom is one of a kind. Before I met her I never knew she would have this classic beauty to her. She reminds me of that actress from your world. Isadora rosa-something?"

"Isabella Rossellini," Mario corrected. He had never compared his mother to the actress, but then that was his mother. Mario twisted open his beer the same way. "I wonder why I never tried that before." Mario took a sip of beer. It tasted good with a rich malty aftertaste.

"Not many humans can capture the eye of a Koopa, but your mother has very special qualities."

"Like Peach?" Mario asked. "You are not going to turn them into pure Koopas?"

"Not unless they asked." Bowser took another swig of beer. "I don't think it would be best with your mother's condition."

"Why didn't you have ever tried to turn Peach into a Koopa in the past?"

"I never thought of it," Bowser shrugged. "You and your brother usually interrupt me before I can make any wedding plans. I doubted she would have fallen for me anyway."

"Were you ever really in love with her?"

"Do you know why the past few times I kidnapped her I couldn't kill you?" Bowser asked. "It wasn't just because I admired you and to the truth there would be an empty void in my life if you were dead, but it is also because it would hurt her."

"I could have never killed you either," Mario said. "Not just because it didn't seem right, or that whole Saturday Morning cartoon crap of how the hero never kills his enemy. It's because I also admire you. You, my brother, Peach and I are the four heroes." He took a long drink. "I loved what you said to Dimento at the end, about him believing in his prophesy and how we believed in mopping up the floor with him."

"We do make a great team. Don't forget when we fought against Smithy and I made you a member of the troop." He took another long sip. "I don't think I ever fired you either. You are still a member of the Koopa Troop."

"Gee thanks, dad."

"You will technically be a prince of Dark Land when I marry your mother."

"And the future Koopa king of the mushroom kingdom."

"The Toads might not like that," Bowser said.

"They are going to have to deal with that. I'm a Koopa and I'm going to be a Koopa for the rest of my life, and I'm actually starting to like the idea."

"Bwa ha ha ha," Bowser laughed. "That's it."

"Yeah," Mario nodded before he let out a huge belch. "Whoops."

"That's nothing," Bowser pointed to the small area of mud in front of him. Several bubbles appeared on the surface in a rapid succession.

"Well in that case," Mario released the pent up gas he had been holding in. The bubbles burst, revealing a bad stench. "Ugh. I'm going to have to apologize for this, phew." He waved his hand in front of his face.

"I've smelt worse." They both stared at each other before they answered at the same time. "Wario."

"Thank god he isn't here."

"That's a stench that can melt metal." Bowser pulled out two more beers and handed one to Mario. "Want to get this mud really bubbling?"

"Say no more," Mario smiled.

* * *

Bowser had said the mud dried after an hour of being out of the pit and once it dried it would fall of the skin without leaving any residue. He also mentioned that if Mario still wanted to shower off the mud there was a single shower right at the entrance to the pits.

"Things are going to be different," Mario said as he was hit with the spray of the warm water. It was going to be strange with Bowser no longer an enemy. It seems like his mother really was changing him for the better, or maybe it was Luigi's marriage to Wendy.

It was going to be a while before the mushroom people were going to accept Mario as a future Koopa king, hopefully they would not look upon him as the species they dislike, but still remember him of his historic past.

"Just have to talk with Peach and Mom for a bit, and then we head home." Mario reached for a towel to dry him off, except there was no towel. Oh well. He could just shake off most of the moisture and he started with his tail. "Wait." He reached for it. His tail was not there. He stared at his hands. Instead of being orange and scaly they were smooth and had a pinkish beige hue. "Bowser," Mario clenched his teeth and felt a bit angry, angry enough for him to change into a Koopa again. "Good one, dad." He was going to have to find a subtle way to let Bowser know that he knew.

"So this was how it is going to be?" Mario asked once he had changed back. On the bright side he could still use the power ups. He can still use star men and still fly. He can still turn into a bee or a Boo. "Why do I feel insulted?"

* * *

"I heard you had a wonderful day," Bowser stared into the fireplace. His guests had left hours ago and Mario must have changed back into a human for a few minutes because he gave Bowser a look before he left.

"We were going through the boxes Peach sent from the castle," Angela explained. "I couldn't believe how many things that were in our house had been kept by Toadsworth and the king."

"Your husband was a well known hero," Bowser took a seat in front of the flames. "And so were you, you still are a hero."

"You have taken on that role in the past," Angela sat in his lap. "So was Clawdia, from what I heard."

Bowser squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears. The phantasms had attacked the Stardust kingdom, Claudia's home and she insisted on fighting. He fought along with her. After the war had ended Kamek had relayed the names of the casualties, one had been Clawdia. He would never forget the scent of her favorite perfume, the taste of her kisses, nor the feeling of his claws through her rainbow colored hair.

"It hurts," Angela took his hand. "It will never stop hurting."

"I will have alter set up for Lucio, next to my wives."

"You have never told Mario or Luigi about your wives."

"I will," Bowser sighed. He lost Clawdia to a war and lost his Peaches to illness not long after she laid Junior's egg. His oldest had been showing his youngest pictures of Peaches. She looked like the Koopa form of Peach, or from what Iggy had described Peach looked like in Koopa form.

"When you are not playing pranks on my son?" Angela raised an eyebrow?

"You knew?" Bowser asked.

"I tend to know these things," she tapped a finger at the end of Bowser's snout. "I am curious if you ever do plan on turning him into a pure Koopa."

"Only if he asks," Bowser relaxed again. "He was starting to warm up to the idea."

"Family get togethers will be unique."

"We have great kids. I have always said if I'm going to be defeated then it will be by the best."

"And from what I have been told that when you team up all those who stand apposed will tremble."

"They will tremble before you and I my angel."

"My gentleman king," Angela whispered before the two kissed.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day


End file.
